Life wasn't fair
by tragedymaster01
Summary: Tyson falls in love with both Kai and Rei, but he doesn't know who to choose. when the Blitzkrieg Boys and the Bladebreakers visit China, all hell breakes loose. can tala help tyson find his true love? can he help him before rei and kai kill each other?
1. Chapter 1

Me: hello I am back!

Kai: warning: this contains yaoi, which is boy/boy parings. Dont like, don't read

I don't own beyblade

Life wasn't fair.

Wait, that wasn't true.

Life was unfair only for him.

Tyson Granger.

Because the boys he loved weren't gay, like him.

Tyson Granger was gay.

"Tyson! Wake up!"

The brown-eyed boy yawed and sat up, calling back; "I don't want to!" but the smell of pancakes quickly drew him downstairs. He changed his clothes and trooped into the kitchen, inhaling deeply.

"Ah, blueberry pancakes! Sweet, Rei!" he exclaimed, and took his seat at the table, digging in.

"Has he-oh." Tyson looked up as their cold team captain walked into the room. His face flushed, but he turned red when Rei smiled at him.

"Thanks Tyson! I know how much you love them!"

Tyson looked down at his food, taking a bite of toast, and then suddenly jumped up.

"Aw sh*t! I promised a bunch of little kids that I would battle them today. Got to go!"

And with that, the bluenette was flying out the door, bey in one hand, and his leftover toast in the other.

By the time he got to the lake, Tyson was out of breath. He paused for a second before sighing o himself and plopping down onto the edge of the lake.

_I'm in love with Kai _and_ Rei, but I'm pretty sure they don't love me back. And even if they did, whom would I pick?_

Tyson was so lost in thought that he didn't hear the teen standing in front of him.

"TYSON!"

He glanced upward, immediately noticing a pair of icy blue eyes staring down at him.

"Tala, why are you here?" he asked cautiously. If the wolf was in a bad mood, he would probably kill Tyson. If not, he would be bouncy and…. somewhat cheerful. Tala frowned, running a hand though his red hair.

"Didn't Kai tell you? We're staying in the dojo for a week!"

Tyson's jaw dropped as he muttered, "Just you?"

Tala shook his head, beaming. "The whole team of course!"

Tyson just about fainted when he saw Ian, Bryan, and Spencer walk up to him.

"Are you done so we can leave? My bladder's about to explode!"

Ian wailed, jumping up and down nervously. Bryan twitched.

"We know, dude, just hold on."

"So, we're off."

Tyson nodded silently as the Russian team walked along the frozen lake. Tala suddenly pushed Bryan in, who jumped up, sputtering curses. Tala grinned like a madman and dashed away. Bryan raced after him, still howling curses as Ian ran for a bush. Spencer shook his head, an ugly scowl forming on his face, and headed after the wolf and the falcon.

Tyson doubled up with silent laughter, but then stopped.

This was going to be one very long week.

Me: sorry if its short, I got tennis and I wanted to update today. Please hit the review button!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: wow, thanks for the reviews! . Anyway, just to clear things up, Hilary is NOT going to be in this story for a while because I made her visit some random place. She might come in later on in the story. And responses to reviews are at the end.

Tyson slowly walked back to his house. He couldn't believe that Kai hadn't told him that the Russian team was staying at his own house. How rude! But then again, what did one expect from the cold hearted, rude, hot-wait, what was that last thought? Ok, so Tyson was pretty upset by the fact that he liked Rei and Kai, and they didn't like him back, but he would live through life.

He would've, except for one, teensy-weensy little detail that he didn't know now, but would soon come to realize later on in the week.

Tala Ivanov was going to play matchmaker.

As soon as Tyson walked though the sturdy wooden door that led to the living room of his house, he had to let out a snicker as he observed the scene before him. Kai and Tala were having a heated argument in Russian, and Ian was staring Kenny down. Bryan and Rei were eyeing each other as Spencer glowered at Max. Tyson cleared his throat loudly and was glad when most of the boys looked up.

"Um, so where are you staying?"

"Well, Tyson," Max started, giving him a pout, "we've decided to go for a little vacation. To China, actually. So could we pretty please go?"

Tyson swallowed nervously as the young blonde turned those huge, tear-filled blue eyes on him, and muttered, "I guess it wouldn't hurt."

All hints of sadness vanished form Max's face as he bounded up, grinning.

"Yeah! Now I can take my ALL candy!"

He raced to his room, earning Tyson a quizzical look from Ian. Tyson just shrugged and turned to his captain.

"So, when are we leaving?" the brown-eyed boy asked Kai nervously. It was taking all his willpower to not pull the older teen's scarf down and kiss him. Kai gave him an icy look, and replied coldly, "In three days." Tyson flinched and nodded a sad look in his soft eyes, and quietly left the room. Kai suddenly felt a jab in the stomach, and scowled at Tala when he turned.

"You idiot! Isn't it plain that Tyson likes you?"

Kai glared at the redhead before stalking out of the room without another word. Tala shrugged and turned to watch Bryan beat up Ian over a video game.

Rei quickly took the opportunity to sneak away from the lilac-haired boy, and stealthily made his way towards his room. But he paused when he noticed the world champion hanging his head in depression.

"What's wrong, Tyson?"

The bluenette jumped when he heard the golden-eyed boy speak, and prayed to god that he wouldn't goddamn blush.

"O-oh, nothing Rei, its just…. nothing."

Rei frowned and ran a hand though his spiky black bangs. He could clearly see through the younger teens lie, but knew what to do.

"Come on, let's talk."


	3. Chapter 3

Me: thanks to my reviewers and I hope u enjoy!

Rei pulled the younger teen into his room, frowning.

"Tyson, please tell me what's wrong?"

The bluenette couldn't look into those soulful amber eyes and say no, so he swallowed deeply.

"I-I'm in love with Kai!"

He clamped a hand over his mouth, but it was too late. Rei's mouth dropped as he slowly repeated, "You're in love with _whom_?"

_Oh, now you've done it Tyson. Now he thinks your head over heels in love with Kai. Great going._

_Shut up, _Tyson told the voice in his head.

Rei just stared at him.

"Excuse me?"

"Er, um, I uh, meant—"

The door burst open to reveal Ian, looking very bored.

"Oh! Hi!" Tyson practically yelled, not looked at the black-haired boy still staring at him.

"Spencer is about to rip Max's head off unless you tell Max to calm it."

Tyson rushed from the room in search of the younger boy and found him giggling uncontrollably while running from Spencer.

"COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE—"

"HEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHE!"

Tyson mentally slapped himself, grabbing max by the shirt.

"LISTEN BLONIE YOU ARE GETTNG ON MY NERVES AND IM GONG TO RIP YOUR HEAD OFF AND—"

"Ok, um, I'm leaving…." Ian darted out of the room; glad he wasn't in the room with an angry Spencer.

Twenty minutes later….

Rei was still on the bed, staring.

_He-he-he likes Kai? And not me? But…I thought he liked me but he likes Kai…_

In other words, Rei was heartbroken. Sadly, he had a tendency of voicing his thoughts out loud, and a certain redhead heard them.

_Oh, china's going to be so much fun! _ Tala thought to himself, a wolfish grin spreading over his face.

He couldn't wait to see how he could fix this love triangle.

Me: review! And sorry for the long wait!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N I don't know China so much…so forgive me for not knowing that many places. ^_^

The entire team stepped out of the plane, staring in awe at China.

Well, if by everyone you mean Tyson, Bryan, and Rei.

Max was trying to eat a chocolate bar and a candy cane at the same time while running in circles, Spencer was chasing him in circles, Kai was in his usual 'the-great-Hiwatari' pose while Tala poked him, Ian was glaring at random strangers who gawked at him—I mean, he was covered in mango juice (thank you Max).

Finally, the team assembled at the very fancy hotel they were staying at.

Tyson was squirming as Rei stared at him; apparently he hadn't gone over the younger boys' confession.

Kai was looking between them, trying to figure out what was going on as Tala smirked knowingly.

Spencer was tying to strangle Max.

Max as eating a lollipop (don't ask how that's possible) at the same time, smiling and waving to the people who ran away in fear when they saw him.

(Tyson P.O.V.)

oh crap Rei is staring at me and I'm sure my face is redder than a tomato!

(Rei P.O.V.)

why does he love Kai and not me? Its not fair!

(Kai P.O.V.)

why the hell is Rei staring at Tyson? He's mine!

(Tala P.O.V.)

oh this love triangle is so awesome! I cant wait to hook them up and—is that a butterfly?

Me: that's it cuz I need reviews! I don't know if ya like this or not so…im concentrating mostly on Savannah right now and if I don't get at least five reviews in three days im going to put it on hold for a while…a couple of months. So yeah peace out!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N because of some very kind reviewers, I've decided to update today. And there will be some hinted Spencer/Max. enjoy!

Disclaimer: if I owned beyblade, I wouldn't be writing a disclaimer, right?

When Tyson walked into the room, he was stunned. The room was huge, with soft blue carpet and light beige walls.

Colorful watercolor paintings of sunsets and the ocean hung on the walls, and the two beds had polished maple structures.

Tyson was sharing the room with Max, for two reasons.

1—he was afraid to share a room with Rei because he was still suspicious,

And 2—ever since Kai snapped at him, he was feeling depressed.

"Oh my god this is amazing!" he breathed, staring in awe at the room.

"HEEEEEEELLLLLLPPPPP!" a very high pitched voice screamed.

Tyson rolled his eyes; it was probably Spencer again, trying to murder the hyper blonde. They had been at each others' throats ever since—

"Hey, uh, Ty?" a soft voice spoke up from behind him.

The bluenette spun around in alarm, but sighed in relief when he found the amber-eyed boy standing behind him.

"Oh! Um, uh, hi Rei!" he managed, looking into the teens beautiful golden eyes. Rei smiled a little before stepping closer and saying, "We have training, and Kai is going to kill you if you're late!"

Tyson gulped in fear and raced after Rei, not wanting to anger his cold-hearted, easily angered, gorgeous—wait where the hell did that last thought come from?

(Kai P.O.V.)

Where is that stupid, slow, and adorable—crap! I didn't think that…did I? Oh face it, Hiwatari. You can't deny that you like him.

I glowered as the doors to the training room burst open and Rei and Tyson rushed in.

"You're late." I said to them coldly, and Tyson rolled his eyes.

"Oh, lighten up Kai! We're only—" he checked the clock "—seventeen minutes late! And the Blitzkrieg Boys aren't even here yet!"

He did have a point, but that wasn't an excuse to be late.

"Yes, we're here." A smooth voice answered.

I resisted the urge to smack Tala upside the head as he strutted into the room, smirking.

"You're late." I informed them as well, my eyes flashing at the redhead.

Bryan coughed ever so subtly as we had a staring contest. Tala looked away, grinning.

"Ok, Kai, you win."

"Um, can we please train?" Max cut in, and to my surprise, Spencer nodded as well.

"Hnn."

The others took that as a yes and launched their blades.

(Spencer P.O.V.)

Something about that hyper little blonde just caught my attention. He was just so cheerful that it hurt to watch. To not have anything to worry about—what Kai would do if I showed any weakness, to try and keep the team together, and to always be strong.

Max had it easy. He was the jokester of the group; all he had to do was be happy.

And something about him attracted me, which is why I kept yelling at him.

"Spence! Get your head into the bey dish!" Tala yelled at him, glaring.

I gave my head a quick shake and sighed.

Back to reality.

(Tala P.O.V.)

This was going terrible! I was trying to make a _love_ triangle, not a hate triangle! But Kai kept glowering at Rei, and Tyson kept glaring at Kai!

Time to spice things up a bit, I thought, grinning evilly.

After training was over (PS, me and Wolborg were the best!), I followed Tyson out of the room. He looked puzzled as I led him to a closed room.

Closing the door, I faced him, smirking.

"Hh, Tala, what—"  
>"Listen up, Granger. I'm trying to help you achieve your life long dreams and wishes!" he blinked looking confused, but then his face lit up.<p>

"You mean you found a device that makes everything taste like hamburgers!"

I mentally face-palmed and sighed dramatically.

"No, you dolt! I'm helping you get Kai and Rei!"

(Tyson P.O.V.)

The minute he said those words, my face flushed.

"_Excuse me?_" I almost yelled.

"Keep it down! I know you like them so I came up with a plan…"

As he rambled on and on, I began to realize how smart the Russian really was.

"Tala, that's brilliant!" I gasped, staring at him.

He smirked, an evil glint in his eyes.

"Oh, Tyson. My plans _always_ work…"

me: you'll find out what the plan is in the next chapter….if you review!


	6. Chapter 6

Me: MWUHAHAHAHAHAHA! I am so evil!

Tala: yeah…. would ya tell us?

Me: Tala! *Glomps him*

Kai: right…. well apparently Sam's not going to reveal the brilliant, and evil is I might say so myself, plan in this chapter. Not until she gets…. *turns to Sam* how many reviews again?

Me: *still on Tala's back* uh…three, maybe?

Tala: *chokes, turning pale* you're squeezing…me…

Kai: *facepalm* Sam doesn't own Beyblade…or Tala would've suffocated by now. Enjoy!

(oh yeah, and they have been in China for six days)

(Max P.O.V.)

Oh no…oh shit…I was so freaking dead! Any minute, he would march in, that tall, strong, gorgeous…wait what?

Oh, let me start from the beginning….

You see, Tyson had stolen my precious Switzerland chocolate—and it was _very_ precious—and so I had took off after him.

We streaked up the stairs, wove past terrified bellhops and knocked over old cleaning ladies (who cursed at us in Spanish) until we got to the stretch of rooms the Blitzkrieg Boys shared.

I was huffing and puffing, and by the time I looked up, brushing my blonde curls out of my face, the accused bruenette had vanished from sight.

But I heard a hyper giggle from a room, and anger flared inside of me. No one made a fool of Max Tate and got away with it!

(Tyson P.O.V.)

Oh I was so evil! Now I know you're probably thinking.

"Oh, Tyson Granger, World Chump, evil? Oh please! A loaf of bread radiates more dark energy than him!"

Or…

"Wait, that stupid guy with the baseball cap? I heard that he thought his beyblade was a hamburger!"

Well that's not true! You see, I kinda figured out that Max liked Spencer because I went though his private journal…

_Flashback…_

"_I'm going to find some candy downstairs!" the young blonde yelled, racing down the stairs. Spencer rolled his eyes, but I could see a glint of warmth in his eyes._

_For these past few days, Max had been staying cooped up his room that he shared with me. Once I caught a glimpse of him hastily slamming shut a small notebook. _

_Inside was page after page of messy handwriting. _

"_Max, what—" but the blonde cut me off, mumbling something about whales, and the ocean and impossible, before scurrying out the door._

_Shocked, I stared after him; sure he had tears in his large blue eyes._

_End of flashback_

So here I was, hiding in my own tub in my own bedroom with my own secret cover blanket over me, holding Max's diary.

At least, I assumed it was. I flipped open to a random page and began to read. My eyes widened as they scanned the pages.

(Rei P.O.V.)

I was really pissed at Tala and Kai. First, the redhead dragged Tyson into a room, locking the door. And it was almost an hour when they came out. Tyson's face was flushed, and he was laughing at something the wolf had said.

He was mine! Tala had no right to flirt with him! And ok, so maybe I was accusing the Russian of something he hadn't done, but still!

Oh great. Kai just walked into the room. That guy was really making me mad.

He kept throwing me death glares and announcing practice whenever I tried to talk to Tyson. He was mine, may I repeat, _mine_! Even if he didn't know it.

And he would know it soon enough.

(Well, I was in a good mood today, so I decided to let you read Max's journey)

A/N the bold is dates, and the italics are the entries. Duh!

**March 23, 2010**

_What are these feeling I…well, feel! That dark blonde, with those amazing eyes and that husky voice…oh god, I'm gay! I'm freaking gay! What do I do?_

_I'm supposed to be the cute, sweet little blonde, not the blonde having a crush on a guy! A hot, no smoking hot guy, if I might add._

**March 24, 2010**

_I just realized how much I like Spencer! He's so strong, and makes me feel so…secure. Ugh, I sound like a lovesick teen—wait I am! Oh, what if he finds that out I'm gay? What if the team finds out I like guys? Oh shoot!_

**March 25, 2010**

_Oh crud oh crud oh crud! Today was the worst day EVER! I was being my usual hyper self, trying to act all cute for Spencer, when he got really pissed and started yelling at me to act normal._

_I was dying inside, but tried to act all cheerful so no one suspected anything. Right now I'm crying under my covers, wishing I were dead. It hurts so much! Oh, and Tyson is getting suspicious of me, and if he finds out…I'll never be able to face him again! Ever! Oh…curse you Spencer, for being so irresistible!_

**March 27, 2010**

_Nothing much to report, I still am feeling sad that Spencer would never like me, but trying to be cheerful! Because I always try to keep the team together! I'm…the opposite of Spencer. He's always so quiet and gloomy but still so…powerful. Crap, my roommate aka Tyson is coming! Bye!_

Soooo…. Did you like it? Well, leave a review and tell me what ya think!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N well I have finally decided to reveal Tala's plan! And please don't be pissed if it isn't "brilliant and perfect" or "amazing". I really do try my best here.

(Tala P.O.V.)

I wasn't called the brilliant Russian redhead for nothing. I did tell Tyson my plan—but only half of it.

What I told Tyson:

S1 (step 1): I was going to hang out with Tyson, practically never leave his side for a week. Also, I would flirt with him (this was NOT real I tell you!) and try and make Rei and Kai jealous.

S2: I would have fan girls pour over him, cling to him, and fight over him.

S3: I was going to throw a party! A ball, to be exact. So, I told everyone his or her dates, therefore I could put Tyson with Kai.

S4: Then I would have a birthday party for Bryan (I have no idea when his birthday is, and I don't care) and Tyson would be with Rei.

S5: Tyson would confess his true love for both the boys, I would smile and do my happy dance, they would be trapped in a love triangle forever and I could get a life sized replica of Boris—in chocolate!

Oops, I'm getting off track.

This is the real plan:

S1, S2 and S3 were the same. But…

S4: I would tell Rei Tyson loves him on the night of the first ball—when Tyson was with Kai.

S5: I would tell Kai Tyson loves him on Bryan's party—when Tyson was with Rei.

S6: both boys would get jealous and fight over Tyson.

S5: I would hold a contest—to see who wins Tyson's heart! Both boys would be in different situations, each sacrificing something for Tyson

S6: I would declare the winner, but Tyson would be sad for the other boy, and all three would live together—forever!

S7: …I get my chocolate Boris…

Me: so, that was it! I hope ya guys liked, so, R&R!

sam1


	8. Chapter 8

Me: thanks to all who reviewed, and sorry for the wait!

Kai: the OC Mimi belongs to Nazrita

Me: Tala, be a darling and do the disclaimer

Tala: Sam owns Beyblade, I have a life-size replica of Boris—lets keep dreaming and move on!

A girl peeked around the corner, her brown curls swinging as her deep hazel eyes scanned the room.

"Damn!" she cursed under her breath—the room was empty.

"He said that the teams were in here, so where are they?" she muttered, an angry look coming into her eyes. Suddenly, the girl heard loud voices and laughter coming from the hall and her eyes widened.

She dashed down the hallway, slipping into a random room at the last moment. That had been close. What if her true love had discovered her! Oh, how she loved T—she heard more footsteps and slammed the door shut.

The Bladebreakers and the Blitzkrieg Boys, minus Spencer, Max, and Tala, had just come back from the park, and the other three were nowhere in sight.

"Knowing that crazy Russian, he's probably building a bomb or something…."

"Great idea, Bryan!" Tala popped out of a room, scaring the living hell out of everyone.

(Max .)

oh shiz oh siz oh shiz! The room I had slipped into was SPENCER'S! OH CRAP I AM SO DEAD!

I was about to open the door when the handle turned! Thinking fast, I whipped around and raced into the bathroom. Slipping behind the curtains, I held my breath, listening to every sound. He was opening some drawers, slamming them shut…and locking the door!

OMG HE WAS GOING TO TAKE A SHOWER! AND HE WOULD STRIP AND THEN TURN ON THE WATER! AND THAT'S WHERE I WAS!

In case you didn't notice, I was having a mental and emotional breakdown. Thankfully, someone yelled out to him in Russian, and the blonde walked out of the door.

Just then, my phone buzzed and I dug it out of my pocket. My large blue eyes scanned the text—from Tala!

_From wolborg4_

_Hey! Ur welcome 4 saving u, but u should get out. :D_

_From blondie101_

_How the heck did u know I was in his shower?_

_From wolborg4_

_I have my ways…aka security cameras…^_^_

_From blondie101_

_U have security cameras in the bathroom? U R SUCH A PERV! -_-_

_From wolborg4_

_IKR? Spencer is coming back now, btw. U should run. _

_From blondie101_

_D:_

I pocketed my phone and streaked out of the bathroom.

The door was locked.

I jiggled the handle, but it wouldn't turn.

"Well, well, well. Look who decided to visit." A voice behind me said, and I froze.

I was a dead blonde.

(Tala P.O.V.)

I really like to play matchmaker, you know.

So getting the two blondes together was very easy.

Now I all I had to do was make Kai and Rei jealous of Tyson.

Running down the hallway, my icy eyes darted around until they landed on a room number that had been blocked by a sign. It read: TYSON GRANGER'S GIRLFRIENDS RESIDENCE.

Sighing, I opened the door and walked through the threshold. Inside was a girl with curly brown hair and hazel eyes.

She smirked at me, he eyes trailing over my chest.

Frowning, I waved a hand in front of her face and she blinked.

"If Tyson wasn't so hot, I might marry you instead!" she exclaimed in a high pitched voice.

I shuddered a bit, rolling my eyes.

"I, um, already have a girlfriend!"

"What's her name? I'm going to hunt her down and rip her eyes out and—"

"Her name is Sam…and please don't be violent. Now, the money…" I held out my hand, and Mimi slapped $100 in my palm.

"Thank you. And Tyson's room number is 4567."

She nodded at me, and I walked out of the room. Hey, I needed some cash….for my life sized chocolate Boris! I could almost taste his head! (just imagine Tala with his eyes all big and sparkling!)

"Uh, Tala, why are your eyes so…sparkly? And why are you drooling?"

shoot! I blinked and shot a look at Tyson.

" if you must know, I was thinking about Boris….in chocolate!" I sniffed dramatically.

"I'm not even going to ask….anyway, Kai is staring Rei down and I'm getting nervous…"

sorry for the weird ending, and review! 


	9. Chapter 9

Me: sorry for the super long wait! Enjoy!

Rei: Sam doesn't own Beyblade…and the OC Mimi belongs to Nazrita!

Max froze as he heard the taller blonde's voice from behind him. He slowly turned around, gulping nervously when his eyes met Spencer's.

"Um…" Max stuttered nervously, his face turning a dark pink.

"Hello, Max. Any reason you happened to, uh, end up in my room?"

Spencer asked, a smirk playing over his face as he crossed the room and closed the door.

Max's blue eyes widened in fright as he stepped back. Spencer stared at him, his eyes taking in every detail of the young blondes' face.

Gulping again, Max took another step back as Spencer stepped forward.

"Why are you so afraid, Maxie? Don't you trust me?" the dark blonde walked forward until he was a foot away from Max.

Max's face was now drained of most color, and he was shaking. Noticing this, Spencer frowned.

"What's wrong?"

The blue-eyed boys' lower lip trembled, his face ashen, as he suddenly burst into tears.

"I-its you! With you all yelling at m-me, a-and then you get—get so-so mad and I feel so s-sad because you h-h-hate me!" tears fell down his cheeks.

Spencer's mouth dropped open as he stared at Max. The tall teen scooped him up, and carried him to the bed. Sitting down, Spencer pulled Max into his lap.

"Shh. Its ok." Spencer whispered softly, his thumb rubbing comforting circles on Max's back as the blonde sobbed his heart into the folds of his shirt.

Meanwhile, with Tyson, Rei, Kai, and Tala…

"Guess what? I just found out that they have an awesome stadium arena thingy!"

"Tala, what are you up to this time?"  
>"Shut up Tyson!"<p>

"Hey, be nice!"

"Huh, Rei, seems like you like Tyson!"

"Go to hell, Ivanov!"

"Ha, with you here, I'm already there!"

"Tala! Be nice to Rei!"

"Oh, and Tyson's defending you! Great, everyone hates me! Ill just leave, no one cares—"

"Stop! Tala, you know we didn't mean it like that! So stop crying."

"Its not tears, juts sweat…"

"TALA!"

"TALA!"

"Oops?"

"SHUT UP!" Kai's voice echoed off the hallways walls, and the three teens fell silent.

Tala was grinning, Rei was giving Kai a death glare, and Tyson was biting his lip, looking scared.

"Kai, sorry for being loud, but its all Rei!" Tyson tried not to laugh as Rei turned on him.

"Excuse me?"

"Ooooh…" Tala stated, and Kai glared.

And that's when Mimi came running down the hall.

"OH! Tyson, you're here!"

The girl had curly brown hair and large hazel eyes she was pretty short. She wore blue fingerless gloves, a yellow tank top with the words "Tyson Granger" written in a heart, a red-cropped jacket, and a black miniskirt. Her shoes were red and black heels, and an exact replica of Tyson's baseball cap was perched on her mass of curls.

"Um, Tyson? Do you know this girl?" Tala smirked, looking at Rei and Kai to see their reactions.

Kai was giving her an icy look and Rei had clenched his fists.

"Hey Tyson, its me, Mimi! I, like, hoped I would see you here, cuz ya know, we're like, dating and stuff!" she squealed in a high-pitched voice, ignoring the other three boys.

"Uh…." was the bluenette's only response.

"Now, lets, like, go to the pool! My bikini is so cute!"

Mimi grabbed the poor boy and dragged him away.

Kai and Rei, realizing Tala was behind this, whirled around, but the clever Russian was gone. Instead there was a note.

_Hey guys! I know you think it was me who sent Mimi after Tyson—and you guys are so right! So yeah…I'm going to be at the pool (wink, wink)! See ya soon!_

—_the ultimate ice prince—TALLY!_

Rei sighed as Kai groaned.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me."

Me: review, anyone? Sorry, I know its terrible!1


	10. Chapter 10

(Rei .)

The pool scene could be described to you as a super long, detailed, story about how Mimi tried to touch Tyson's muscles, or it could be summarized in one word—terrible!

No?

You guys want the whole version?

Well, fine then.

Here it goes…

As soon and Kai and me read the note, we jumped up and the same time and raced to our rooms to change.

If Mimi was going to try and—dare I say it—_seduce_ Tyson, then I was going to be there to smack her with Driger and drown her in the pool.

And by the murderous look on Kai's face as we charged down the corridors, I was pretty sure he had the same idea in his head.

"I am going to kill Tala, drown Mimi, and tell Tyson I—" I broke off, feeling Kai's glare.

His crimson eyes were burning with a terrible fire as he glowered at me.

I think I had some competition for Tyson.

As soon as Kai and me flung open the doors, we knew that we were doomed.

Why?

Because the room was so long I couldn't see the opposite wall, there was a million closed doors, and I couldn't even see five feet ahead of me!

Oh crap.

This was going to be harder than I thought.

(Tala P.O.V.)  
>Really, where does my inspiration come from?<p>

I mean, my plan was going to work beautifully, I managed to trick Kai and Rei into coming to the pool, and Mimi had cornered Tyson!

This was perfect!

I was hiding in the whirlpool when Rei and Kai ran in.

I know, amazing hiding spot, right?

I had to duck my head so they wouldn't see me, and my hair was so…red, it wasn't helping to blend in. The water kept trying to pull me in a circle as I heard them argue.

"Where are they?"

"Tala is dead."

"I think I hear something."  
>"Which door should we go through?"<p>

"There are too many, Kai."

"Well, lets check the pools first. That Russian is dead once I—"

At this point, I jumped up, shoved them both off balance, and escaped through one of the many doors.

"Hey!"

"TALA!"

Laughing like crazy, I slammed the door behind me, emerging into the steam room.

I slammed my fist onto the button that generated steam, and sighed in pleasure as the warmth enveloped my body.

Now, I was gonna relax while Kai and Rei went crazy trying to look for me and Tyson, and Mimi tortured Tyson.

Ah, life was good.

(Tyson .)

Life was not good!

I wanted Rei and Kai here, not that b*tch Mimi!

She kept trying to kiss me—on top of the waterslide!

Yeah, a waterslide in a hotel. It was pretty boss.

But still! She kept squealing plans for our wedding into my ear, and I was sure my eardrums were going to burst!

Worst of all, I was trapped with her for hours until someone found us; Mimi had locked the door!

Oh, how I hated my life!

"Come on, Tyson, we can, like, get married in a church! Like, next week, or, like in a few days!"

"Uh…no thanks." I tried to push her away, but she grabbed my arm, her hazel eyes widening.

"Oh no you don't mister! You are staying—" she pulled something shiny out of her swimsuit pocket.

"—With me! Right here!" she grabbed my wrist and I felt smooth, cold metal—and then it clicked.

She had just handcuffed me to herself.

Oh, shoot me now.

*With Max and Spencer*

Max raised his heading, looking at the dark blonde.

"S-sorry, Spence…" he whispered, pain and anguish in his voice.

"Shh," Spencer replied, rubbing his back.

"Max…" Spencer tilted the young blondes' head up.

"Y-yes?"

Spencer tipped his own head so that his lips almost met Max's.

"I love you."

**Review?**


	11. Chapter 11

**I know, I know. You may wanna shoot me…sorry for the wait…**

**By the way, I based this Max/Spencer thing off of a 1D fanfic I am writing (Niam)…so check it out, maybe? ;) **

**When I was trying to write 'Hilary' I wrote 'Harry instead' xP **

(Tyson P.O.V.)

You know how in movies, when the desperate girl (Mimi) tries to make one last move on the hot guy (me) and she ends up being shot/killed/strangled/dragged away?

Yeah well, that didn't happen.

For one thing, that poor little desperate girl had two things I didn't: the key to the door, and handcuffs…I know what you all are thinking; we ARE teenagers. But she didn't have them for that reason…

Yet…

"Hey, I am calling you Ty-Ty from now on!" Mimi snapped me out of my depressing thoughts and into the nightmare known as my life.

"No, don't! Ugh…"

For the millionth time, I tried to break free, but the damn handcuffs wouldn't let me.

"God, if this is your way of punishing me for stealing Max's chocolate, I'm sorry." I muttered, tilting my head and blinking innocently at the walls above.

Nothing.

Crap.

"Oh, we are going to be so happy together, Ty-Ty!" Mimi squealed, eyes huge and shiny.

I dropped my head, trying not to rip her head off, and thought of an escape plan. If Mimi thought I was hurt, she might free me…

(Max P.O.V.)

As these words rang in my ear, my eyes widened.

"I-I love you too, Spence." I smiled shyly at him, and he smiled back.

Suddenly, our moment was interrupted by something down the hall.  
>"DAMMIT!"<p>

"Bryan! Don't swear!"

"SHUT THE FU—"

Max couldn't help but laugh a bit, and Spencer grinned, even though he knew the damage was pretty bad.

(Tala P.O.V.)

Uh oh.

Yup, it is true. I, Tala Ivanov, the Ice Prince, had fallen into a trap.

"Bryan IMMA RIP YOUR FREAKING HEAD OFF!" I roared, my icy eyes cold and narrowed.

Kai had apparently paid Bryan to _capture_ me, trap me in a _cage_, and then _throw_ the cage out of a _14-story window_.

Not cool!

Thankfully, Bryan had some sympathy (even though he had no heart) and just rolled me down the stairs.

How lovely, huh?

"BRYAN YOU ARE SO DEAD!" I screeched as I tumbled down the stupid stairs, knocking over Hilary and smashing into the green painted wall.

"Ugh…" I moaned, sitting up and brushing away my hair from my face.

Thankfully, the fall had busted open the lock, and I kicked open the door and climbed out shakily.

Now to get revenge on Bryan…

But to check with the love birds first!

I tapped a few keys into my phone and a screen popped up—a video camera in the waterslide room.

I smirked evilly as I clicked another button, and the volume turned up by quite a few notches.

"THERE HE IS!" Kai's image was small, but I could see him lunging at Mimi.

Another person with spiky black pulled him back, hissing—Rei. They appeared to argue angrily, voices spilling over each other so loud I couldn't hear. Tyson was frantically pulling at his handcuffs but Mimi yanked him back, sweet brown eyes suddenly narrowed and cold.

"He isn't going any where with you!" she spat, raising a fist.

" . ." I heard Kai snarl, and I knew Mimi better release Tyson or things would get pretty bad.

Well, time for a hot chocolate break! I snapped the screen shut and slipped my phone back into my pocket, smiling slightly.

I knew how to get revenge on Bryan.

(Kai P.O.V.)

" . ." I punctuated each word with a snarl, my eyes hard.

Somehow, Rei had found the room where Mimi was keeping Tyson prisoner, and I was about to rip of her head.

"NO!" she shrieked, grabbing his arm, and Rei narrowed his eyes dangerously.

And then leapt at her, eyes narrowed, mouth pulled back in a snarl, hissing furiously.

I closed my eyes, a small smirk forming on my face as I heard a loud pitched scream, a loud scratching sound, a soft clink and a ripping sound.

When I opened my eyes, Tyson was next to me, Mimi was unconscious on the ground, Rei was panting, golden eyes hard, and the handcuffs were broken in two, lying near Mimi.

"Now…" Rei turned to Tyson with a small smile.

Tyson raced from the room, calling over his shoulder, "I CAN FEEL HER BREATH ON ME!"

"I think he has gone mad…" I muttered.

"But I still love him…" Rei and I said at the same time, then glared at each other.

Competition just got heated.

**Review, please?**


End file.
